Neptune
by ghostworld
Summary: AU. Lily and Duncan do NOT exist. Who rules Neptune High? What happens when 3 new people move into town and stir things up? Things will never be the same for this small town. This will be LoVe and MaDi! Chapt. 8 finally up!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This idea for a new fic just popped into my head and I wanted to write it down so here it is. Anyways, this totally an AU. Lily and Duncan do NOT exist! There are many things that are different! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Mars Residence

Veronica had her grasp on a can of whipped cream as she very carefully topped her ice cream sundae with it. Dinner was almost ready, she just needed one last ingredient, she opened the fridge, and pulled out a jar of cherries. As she placed a couple of cherries on her sundae the front door opened.

"_You know, if Child Services finds out about this, they will take you away._" Her dad walked in, placing his briefcase on the floor.

Veronica smirks, "_Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take._" She takes a spoonful of ice cream and puts in her mouth.

Keith tries, "_Honey. Shouldn't we try something at the base of the food pyramid, you know, fruits and vegetables?_"

_Veronica looks down into her bowl and gasps, _"_What is that?_" _She picks out something with her spoon, _"_A maraschino cherry?_" _She looks over at her father, quite satisfied. She pops the cherry in her mouth, and goes and sits in the armchair._ "Yours is already prepared, it's in the freezer."

Keith walks over to his only child, gives her a kiss on the forehead before heading straight towards the refrigerator.

Echolls Residence

Logan walked downstairs from his brand new bedroom. He still wasn't used to this house. Daddy dearest had decided it would be better for his children to move away from Tinseltown to the small worthless boring town of Neptune. He had only been here two days and he hated it. He had spent those two days alone and unpacking. Worst part was he would be starting school tomorrow morning…

As soon as he walked into the kitchen he spotted one of their new helpers, Mrs. Navarro. She seemed nice.

"Mr. Echolls, (He cringed when she called him 'Mr.Echolls.') your mother just called, she said they were being held at another press conference of your father's movies. They won't be joining you for dinner."

'Great! I get to eat alone yet again.' He thought to himself.

"Your sister Trina just left to New York for an audition. Would you like me to prepare something for you?"

He quirked his eyebrow, he couldn't remember the last time he actually had a home cooked meal; he usually had take-out. "Sounds good. I'm allergic to shellfish. And please call me Logan, daddy dearest is Mr. Echolls."

Mackenzie Residence

"Cindy, would you please come down here. Dinner is ready!" Her mother Natalie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

She rolled her eyes at the sound of her name. 'I hate that name! At least, it's better than Barbie.' "Be there in a minute mom." She closed her laptop and began walking downstairs.

She had almost reached the bottom of the staircase deep in thought when something stopped her, "Boo!" yelled a small blonde.

"Ah!" shrieked Cindy. "Ryan! I'm going to get you! You little brat!" She yelled at her younger brother who by now had taken off running.

Cindy chased him in the dining room, "Come here!"

"You can't catch me." He stuck his tongue out at her to irritate her.

Just as Cindy caught him by the collar, "Cindy Mackenzie, let your brother go this instance." Her father Sam said with his hands on his hips. He then looked over at the little blonde, "And Ryan, stop bugging your sister and go wash your hands right now." He said with a stern face.

Sinclair Residence

"OMG! Shelly, did you hear the news?"

"No, remember?" She asked with a 'duh' expression, "I was away the whole weekend. I was in the Bahamas with the 'rents.'"

"Anyways, guess who just moved to Neptune?"

With an annoyed voice, "Like, I said I have no idea what so ever! Wasn't here, Madison, remember?"

Madison rolled her eyes, "The Casablancas and 'The Echolls,' Duh!" She said a little too excited as if it was the most obvious thing.

"OMG!" She screamed. Madison had to move the phone away from here ear because it was too loud.

A couple of minutes later, "I KNOW, right! How totally awesome that is! I could be the future 'Mrs. Echolls' and you 'Mrs. Casablancas.'"

"Ah, Madison, I think you are forgetting about one tiny little detail…"

"WHAT?!" She asked frustrated.

"Your boyfriend, Troy Vandergraff."

TBC…

Should I continue? Not? What do you guys think so far? Let me know… Reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: You guys will find out in this chapter who else is new… tun tun tun! Lol. Sorry, had to get it out of my system. I am really sorry for the delay. No beta, all the mistakes are mine. I will updae other stories later this week. Now, on with the story…

Chapter 2:

Fennel Residence

"Darryl, help your brother Wallace unload the car. There are still boxes that need to be taken out." Petitioned Alicia.

Darryl got up from the couch to go help his older brother out.

"Mom, where do you want me to put this?" Inquired Wallace.

"That goes in my room. Thanks sweetie."

"This is the last one mom." Assured her Darryl as Alicia closed the door behind him.

Wallace walked back into the living room, "I though we were never going to finish…" He threw himself on the couch and swiped sweat from his forehead, "I'm starving!"

Alicia smiled, "I already ordered pizza. It should get here in about 15 minutes."

The next day.

Veronica's alarm went off at six in the morning. She dreadfully got up from her comfy bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans, black top, and her black Jack Parcell shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She grabbed her messenger bag, car keys, and cell phone as she walked out of her room.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and fed Back-up before she left for school.

At school.

Cindy was already sitting down in the quad area busily typing in her laptop.

"Hey BFF, already working hard on maintaining that perfect G.P.A.? Although, I must say I'm a little confused because school doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Inquired a tiny blonde.

"Just killing some time before this dreadful day begins." Responded the red streaked brunette. "Nothing ever happens in this lame town."

In her best Valley High school voice Veronica answered, "Like, what are you talking about? Like, uh, Cheerleader try-outs are today-"

"Oh, please stop! I think my I.Q. just dropped." Mac begged.

Veronica chuckled, "Fine, let's go pick up our class schedules in the gym." With a groan Mac got up from her seat and put everything back into her black tote bag. "Oh, I forgot something in my locker. I'll meet you at the gym." With that she rushed off to her locker.

She was running down the hall way towards her locker. She was about to turn a corner when she collided with a very tall blonde. Her tote bag went flying off against the wall while she landed on top of him.

They stayed transfixed in each others eyes for a couple of minutes. She looked deep into his beautiful green eyes as he looked at her sapphire ones, each felt a spark of electricity.

Mac was the first to speak, "S-sorry."

The blonde looked at her for a moment before he answered, "No, it was my fault. I didn't see where I was going." He gave her a sly smile.

She hadn't noticed she was still on top of him until he lifted himself on his forearms, but he didn't seem to mind too much.

Mac looked at him and blushed, "Sorry." She replied as she quickly got up.

"You say that a lot." He stated.

"Sorry." She didn't know what it was about this guy but he made her nervous.

"See." He finally stood up. "The names Dick by the way." He extended his arm towards her.

"Mac." She shook his hand. There was that spark again. "I should get going." She finally let out.

She bent down to pick up her tote bag when she realized her laptop was in there. "Shit!" She blurted out.

"What happened?" Dick asked somewhat confused.

"The one day, I bring my laptop with out its case and I drop it." She mumbled to her self.

Dick walked closer to her, "What was that?"

"Sorry, what?" Mac asked looking up at him puzzled.

"There it is again." He chuckled. "I asked, what was wrong?"

"I dropped my laptop when we bumped into each other." She replied a bit upset.

"Oh." He didn't like the fact that this beautiful girl in front of him seemed so upset over a computer. "How about I replace it?"

Mac quirked up an eyebrow, "You don't have to do that but thanks, anyways."

Dick immediately responded, "It's the least I could do. I mean, after all it was partially my fault."

Mac looked at him surprised at his offer, "Really, it's okay."

Dick didn't want to take no for an answer, "How about we make a deal?"

Mac looked at him disbelievingly, "What kind of deal?" She asked curiously.

"I'll go with you to repair it, but if it needs to be replaced then I'll replace it."

She thought about it for a minute, "Deal." She was almost positive it only needed to be repaired.

Dick couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful. Her hair had red streaks, it was a bit past her shoulders; she was wearing a white tee that had a picture of the cookie monster on it, jeans, and some black converse. He could look at her all day if it were possible.

Mac's face redden when she realized he was looking at her with so much intensity. "I have to go. I'll see you around." She began walking away before he could say anything.

When Mac finally reached the gym Veronica was already waiting for her outside with her schedule. "What took you so long?" She asked.

Mac had a huge smile on her face. "Huh?" She was still a little confused about everything that had happened in the hall way just moments ago.

"What where you up to, Mackenzie?" Veronica inquired suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mars. Common on we are going to be late to class." Mac responded clearly avoiding the subject.

"See you at lunch?" Asked Mac.

"Yup, our usual table?" replied Veronica.

"Yup." Finished Mac before heading in separate directions.

Mac had English first period while Veronica had journalism.

Journalism Class.

Miss Dent, the journalism teacher approached the class, "Everyone, take your seats, please. There is a lot to do today."

Madison was running late to class because she woke up late. When she reached the gym to pick of her schedule she discovered she had journalism first period.

When she had finally reached the classroom, she made a quick scan to see where she should sit.

"Miss Sinclair, why are you late?"

Madison flipped her hair as she turned around to look at her teacher and glared at her, "You can't rush _perfection!_" She stated as if it was something obvious.

"Please take a seat next to Corny. He will be you partner for the next article."

She looked over at him and made a gagging sound, "I can't sit next to him! You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed.

Corny was in the back of the room sitting next to Veronica talking about their summers.

Madison was busy arguing with Miss Dent refusing to sit next to 'losers' as she put it because it might be contagious.

Miss Dent got so fed up with her that she sent her to Mr. Clemmons, the principal.

Veronica and Corny found it hilarious that Madison tried to get her way but failed to so by none other than Miss Dent.

English Class.

The teacher had began going over the course overview when a student walked in.

"May I help you?" Asked Professor Walker.

The young man looked completely embarrassed and nervous, "Yeah, I'm new." He responded handing the professor his schedule.

"Well, you are in the right class. Please have a seat next to Miss Mackenzie." Mr. Walker handed him back the schedule along with a syllabus. "Miss Mackenzie, please raise your hand."

Mac was daydreaming. She couldn't get that tall blonde out of her mind causing her to completely space out in the middle of class and did not hear the professor call her name.

"Miss Mackenzie." Mr. Walker announced a bit louder.

"Present." With her talking the young man was able to identify the girl he had to sit next to.

"I'm aware of that but would you please join the class."

She blushed a deeply shade of red and gave her undivided attention for the remaining of the class.

Mac began putting everything back into her tote bag, she looked at the guy curiously because he was staring at his schedule blankly, "Need any help?" she offered.

"Yes please." He stated desperately.

Mac chuckled, "Come on I'll show you to your next class."

The next two classes flew by very quickly.

Veronica had gotten out of class a bit early and was all ready sitting down at her usual table waiting for her friends to arrive.

Logan on the other hand was just arriving on campus because his parents had a press conference that required the whole family to be there. His father cared more about appearances than his own sons' education.

He stopped abruptly when he noticed a petite blonde sitting all alone. It was time to turn on that 'Echolls' charm.'

He walked very confidently to the petite blonde that had captured his gaze, _'As a rule I like to start every school day with a hot blonde waiting for me.'_ He stated as he stood in front of her.

Veronica looked up from her plate to see what arrogant self-absorbed nincompoop was talking to her, _'me too.'_

Logan was taken back by her response but quickly replied, _'I'm not blonde.'_ He sounded somewhat offended.

'_Or hot.'_ She answered simply.

'_Mm.'_ Logan thought to himself. This was a first, a girl not interested in him… interesting. Unless, of course she was playing hard to get. He highly doubted this was the case with this certain blonde. There was something about her that caught his eye; he wasn't sure what it was, but he would soon find out…

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**lily, wanabee, xosummerxo, alecygoodness22, xavia, hayleygirl, jacedes, ange87, glitterfairyprincess, beccakell13, kat kingsman, christi, vmloganluvr, iluvvm, vmarslovahhh18, i-luv-movies.93, chrsitykq, vmarsfan73, rbdfan, volleygal905, nrgirl90, cosmopolitan, littlematilda, tatsuki uotani, and mallikad.**

**I can't tell you how happy I was with all the lovely reviews! You guys are all awesome:OD**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Your opinions matter. Review...**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, it's a little shorter than planned. It didn't turn out the way I had hoped for. I hope you guys like.

Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

'_Who the hell does he think he is? Probably, another snobby rich kid.'_ Veronica tried looking away but it was hard because she could feel the intense gaze.

Logan decided it was best to sit next her, "What are we having for lunch today?"

"_We_?" She asked questioningly as she motioned between them.

"I feel like Chinese. You?" He took out his cell phone and began dialing.

She was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"Oh, my, GOD! Logan. Logan Echolls?" A taller blonde hollered from across the quad while waving.

Logan rolled his eyes. This was just another wannabe groupie; only interested in his name, fame, and money.

She stood right in front of him, "What are you doing sitting here next to trailer trash?!" She finished looking directly at Veronica.

"Hello, to you too Ma-di-son."

It was obvious these two weren't friends much less liked each other, "I was actually just to have lunch."

"You could come with me and eat at the popular table. You never know what you might catch from this slut?"

Veronica stood up abruptly placing both palms on the table, "Ha. This coming from the two-timing sleeping whore that slept with her boyfriend's dad." She gave her an innocent smile.

There was something definitely intriguing about this girl.

Madison took a step closer towards Veronica, raising her hand getting ready to slap her, but was stopped when Logan grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't dare if I was you." He dared her to contradict him.

"You're lucky he was here to defend you, but he won't always be there to protect you

Ve-ro-ni-ca. Watch out!" She snatched her hand from his grip. "Your lose, Logan. I could have shown you a good time." With that she blew him a kiss.

"I don't think your sleazy boyfriend Troy would like to hear that." Veronica said shaking her finger at her.

Madison stormed off.

Veronica looked over at Logan curiously as she tilted her to the side, "You didn't have to do that."

She looked so beautiful, "Because I'm so worried about my reputation." He said sarcastically.

"Steamed rice, teriyaki chicken, and some egg rolls." Maybe, just maybe, he was different.

He smiled down at her, "Anything else?"

She shook her head 'no.'

While Logan called once more to place the order Mac walked over to the table. "Hey, Ronica. Who's the guy?"

"I can ask you the same question." Veronica countered looking over her friends shoulder.

"Mac?" Came the voice behind them.

Mac turned around to find the new guy from English. "Wallace, you can sit with us if you'd like."

"Thanks. I sucks being the new kid."

"It's not so bad when you come across a beautiful blonde." Logan said redirecting his comment to Veronica with his trademark smirk; causing her to blush.

They all sat down; Logan next to Veronica, Wallace to Logan's right, and Mac across from Logan and Veronica.

Most of the student body was sitting outside eating lunch with their clicks.

Dick came out looking around to see where he should sit.

Madison spotted him and told Shelly to make her mover now before it was too late.

Shelly walked straight over to him strutting her stuff. She ran a finger down his chest very seductively and leaned in towards him whispering into his ear, "Care to join me? For dessert."

Dick rolled his eyes at her. Someone way more important caught his eyes; Mac was looking directly at him and Shelly. He noticed a bit of disappointment and sadness reflected in her eyes. When their eyes met she quickly redirected her attention back to her friends.

Instead, he completely ignored Shelly's advances and dismissed her by walking straight to the girl who had captured his attention. Once he reached his destination, "May I sit here?"

Mac refused to look at him but answered, "It's a free country."

Dick sat next to her. He was a bit excited to say the least; her answered had been blunt, but it contained a hint of jealousy.

Veronica could tell something was wrong with her friend, "And you are?"

"Sorry, the name is Richard 'Dick' Casablancas. I just moved here. I bumped into Mac today in the hallway, literally."

Veronica smirked, now she knew why her BFF was late and was a bit pissed off right now.

"I'm Veronica Mars. Mac's best friend since kindergarten."

"I'm Wallace Fennel. I'm new too. Met Mac in English."

Everyone turned to look at Logan. "Oh, I didn't know we were introducing ourselves." He stood up and cleared his throat, "I'm Logan. I'm also new. I just met Mac right now. And enjoy long walks on the beach."

"How toughing?" The voice behind him stated touching his chest over his heart with one hand and wiping a fake tear from his face with the other.

Logan clenched his fists.

"Pretty boy." He scoffed. He grabbed Veronica's egg roll and a big bite and took a sip straight from her bottled water. He then sat next to Veronica on her left hand side continuing to eat from her plate very comfortably.

Across their table.

"We have to do something about this, ASAP?!" Madison fumed.

Shelly looked at her skeptically, "How? They have already made their choice. It's actually quit obvious."

"NOT if I can help it!" Madison countered.

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**Littlematilda: **I was very touched to read that you read the last chapter. Now, that you are reading other fandoms. It's alright, many people didn't consider him either. Wallace will have an important role in this fic well sorta. I didn't have the heart not to bring him. After all, he is that brought the marshmallow out of Veronica again and who keeps her centered. Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I'm really glad you enjoyed the scene of MaDi in the halls. I'm sorry about that the italics, I meant to put quotes but accidentally put the others thanks for telling me. Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** I'm glad you found it funny and good. Thanks for commenting!

**Roots19: **I'm glad you find this story cute. I was kinda shooting for that and fluffiness. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I'm glad you're liking what I'm doing with both couples! Thanks for commenting!

**Rbdfan: **Glad you love it! Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq: **I wanted to have a change. Mac falling for him is sorta the love at first sight type of thing except I want them to get to now each other first but to keep them in character. I always thought Dick could be cute it was just that he putting up a front. Lol. Logan is on the hunt… I hope you like this new installment. Wallace has an important role to play in this fic… hint hint. You'll find out more about Madison's motives in this chapter. About Veronica and Logan… you'll find out. I have to say I like the way you think! Can you guess who the mystery guest is in this chapter? I love all the questions and ideas you sent my way, thanks! Thanks for commenting!

**Snarknass:** I'm glad you're liking the MaDi starting off from the beginning. Yes, she does. Of course not, LoVe wouldn't be LoVe without their banter or some problems. It wouldn't be the same. Wallace will play somewhat of an important role in this fic… Thanks for commenting!

**Damia-queen of the gypsi's: **Glad you liked it. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki uotani:** Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm:** I'm really glad you liked the chapter and the story! Thanks for commenting!

**.SoDa.Pop9.: **Glad you are liking the LoVe. Thanks for commenting!

**Very-silly-girl:** lad you like it. Thanks for commenting!

**Someone:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for commenting!

**No name (lazy scum): **Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it and that you find it believable. I'll try to write faster. It's hard with school and work. But I'll try. Thanks for commenting!

**Scarlet fitz: **I'm trying. I really am and to do it faster. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891: **Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews and for those of you reading. You guys ROCK! Do you guys know who the mystery guest is? Any ideas? Let me know what you guys thought about thins chapter. You guys are my inspiration after all. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Next Step

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the delay, but I've been very busy with school and work. All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4: Next Step

"Paco, nice of you to join us." Logan smirked at him while pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a five dollar bill, "Why don't you make yourself useful and fetch us some drinks. Oh, and keep the change."

Everyone gasped.

The shorter tanner bald-headed guy growled and slammed fists on the table when he stood up.

"Do you even know who you are talking to, pretty boy!" He reached over and grabbed Logan by the collar.

Logan not threatened placed a hand on his chin, "The pool boy?"

Not amused by his answer the shorter guy pulled his right fist back ready to punch him.

The petite blonde placed a hand on his shoulder, "Weevil, don't!" Causing him to stop.

Weevil turned back to look at her, "V, not now." He countered.

She tilted her hair to the side and dared him to contradict her.

Weevil shoved Logan before turning his attention back to Veronica.

"Let me get this straight. She says jump and you say how high? Or did I miss something?"

Veronica turned to look at him, "Shut it, Echolls. Don't make me change my mind about you." And with that she left signaling Weevil to follow her.

Logan wasn't sure why he felt so much jealousy from seeing those two leave together.

_In the football field._

"Why didn't you just let me punch some sense into rich boy?!" Weevil yelled frustrated.

"Stop it!" She looked at him pointedly, "In his defense, you did start it-"

"You have to be fucking kidding me! Now, you are defending him!"

'_There is something more to Echoll's. I can not only feel it, but see it in his eyes._' She shook her head, "I'm not here to talk about him- I'm here because- I need a favor."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Fine, I'll ask Mac." Veronica turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait, what is it?"

Veronica grinned before she turned around, "I need you to go undercover."

_Back at the lunch table. _

Mac sat alone with three boys.

"Why is at girl staring at you?" Dick asked Mac after some moments of silence.

"Which girl?"

Dick pointed in front of them to where Madison and Shelly were glaring at her snickering.

Mac shuddered, "They don't like me or Veronica." Mac shrugged her shoulders.

Wallace looked at her skeptically, "They don't like you, why?"

"Long story." Mac announced dismissing the idea with her hand.

Logan looked at her, "Are they dating?"

"Huh?" Mac turned to look at him confused.

"Are the pool boy and Veronica dating?" His fists were clenching and unclenching underneath the table.

Mac let out a chuckle, "Oh. No."

"Well, he eats very comfortably out of her plate." Added Dick.

"We have known him since we were in third grade. There was a boy picking on both me and Veronica; he saved us." Mac said reminiscing.

"How?" Inquired Wallace.

"He pushed the boy to the ground and told us to throw dirt at him, but we both punched him instead."

All four laughed.

"What about that group over there?" Dick asked again.

"Madison and her posse have never liked us, but it got worse at the end of junior high when Ritchie was around."

"Richie?" Solicited Logan.

"Veronica's first boyfriend. They dated for six months. Madison also liked him, but he chose Veronica. Well, that and she can't stand the fact that we both are so close."

Dick waggled his eyebrows, "Close, huh?"

Mac punched him on the shoulder, "Get your head out of the gutter, perv.!" Wallace and Logan laughed at Dick while he pouted. "I meant the fact that she's never had a friendship like ours." She smiled genuinely. She was proud of her friendship with that petite blonde. They had been through a lot together.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Veronica approaching the table once more.

"Nothing, just thinking." She smiled over at her. "Are we still going to Dog beach today, after school?"

All three boys looked at each other and responded, "What an excellent idea!"

Both girl looked at each other and then at the boys quirking their eyebrows, "Who invited you guys?"

Logan answered, "I believe the lovely Mac asked the question."

"I have to say I agree." Dick added.

"Besides, what better way than to show these new handsomely boys around the town?" Wallace announced.

Mac's smile only grew, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Don't you Veronica?"

Veronica grinned at her friend, "I believe it is. Let's meet in the parking lot after school, we'll go to our houses pick up a couple of things, and then head to the beach together. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

Natasha one of Madison's friends had over heard their conversation on her way to restroom. When she came back out she made sure to tell Madison, "Oh my gosh! Madison! You'll never guess what I just heard?!"

Madison turned to glare at her, "Well, if you don't tell me how am I supposed to know!" Rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"Veronica and Mac are taking Logan, Dick, and the other new guy out to Dog beach after school!"

"Really?" Madison had a mischievous grin planted on her face. "This is it Shelly."

"This is what?" Shelly answered dumbfounded.

"You idiot! Our chance to get Veronica and Mac. Not only that, but to show Casablancas and Echolls who they should really be dating."

"Oh."

"Let the games begin!" Madison laughed already conjuring a plan I her head.

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone still reading this fic and to those of you who took the time to review. **

**Spreeaholic1: **Glad you loved the chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** That makes two of us. I can't stand her! I like the way you think. Are you glad I brought Weevil in? Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell3:** Glad you loved the update. You got it right; it was Weevil that approached the table. You get a cookie! Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** You were so right. It was Weevil. You get a cookie! Thanks for commenting!

**Outtahere6: **Yes, you are right, the mystery guests is Weevil. You get a cookie! I'm glad you love the story. Thanks for commenting!

**Maiqu:** Glad you love the LoVe. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady:** I'm so happy to hear you like this story and found it original. Thanks for commenting!

**Jacedes: **You are so right, it was Weevil. You get a cookie! She has to give him a chance it's only fair. And of course would prefer to sit next to Mac instead of the snobs. Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm:** No it wasn't Troy, but he will making an appearance soon… Thanks for commenting!

**Dmlvr84:** I'm glad to hear you are enjoying the story so far. I believe everyone has a little Veronica in them. At least I like to think so. It's just a matter of discovering. Don't give up because it's in there all you have to do is keep searching. Thanks for commenting!

**Adja:** I'm glad this got your attention. It will all be reveal soon. I promise. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891: **You are so right. It was Weevil. You get a cookie! You'll find that out in the next chapter guaranteed. Thanks for commenting!

**Liladyme: **Hello, I'm glad you love this story. You'll have to wait and see if there is such confrontation. Thanks for commenting!

**Mojo86:** I'm glad you are really enjoying this story. I'm really exciting to hear you like the plot and that it is AU. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!! Remember you guys are my inspiration to continue and writing faster. **

**Don't forget to share you insights or thoughts about this chapter! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! I grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin**

The rest of the day flew by very quickly.

After school was out, all three guys made their way towards the parking lot, making small talk while the girls arrived.

"How did you guys get here this morning?" Logan curiously asked the boys he'd met that afternoon during lunch.

"I came in the school bus." Wallace answered shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Dad's chauffer dropped me off since my truck is in the shop." Added Dick rolling his eyes.

As they reached the parking lot, Logan spotted a small black convertible, "I wonder what cereal box _this_ came from?" He asked leaning against it.

"Actually…" The boys turned around to see who was talking to them, "it wasn't a cereal box it was a Cracker Jack box, get it straight!" Mac stated seriously.

They all laughed except for one particular blonde, she pouted at her friend, "You are the one to talk." She countered pointing to Mac's vehicle.

It was a lime green convertible Volkswagen Beetle with black top.

"Hey! It's a beautiful piece of machinery." She defended proudly.

"Yeah, right." She stuck her tongue out at her, "But looking at the bright side, at least it's better than that big yellow banana over there." Veronica stated, squinting her eyes dramatically.

Logan looked over at her amused and somewhat offended, "That banana over there is mine."

Veronica couldn't hide the crimson red that now covered her face as she tried looking away; causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Wallace noticing this decided it was best to change the subject, "How about we get going?"

"I agree, but we have to decide, how we are getting there and with whom?" Piped out Mac.

"I say…" Veronica tried to think of the best solution.

"How about 'we'" Logan gestured to Dick, Wallace, and himself, "follow you guys to your houses so you can pick up your stuff, then drive to our houses to do the same, and then head to the beach from there? We can all ride the banana."

Before Veronica could say anything, Mac interrupted her, "Sounds like a plan."

Wallace and Dick rode with Logan while Veronica and Mac took their own cars.

First they stopped at Mac's house.

When she came out of her house she was wearing a jean skirt, a white tank top, and white sandals.

She jogged to Veronica's car, placing her beach bag in the back seat, while she rode in the passengers' seat.

They then went to Veronica's house.

She came out of her house wearing a pair of jean shorts, black tank top, and black sandals.

They proceeded to go to everyone's house; Wallace's, Dick's, and finally Logan's.

Veronica rode in the passenger's seat giving Logan directions, while Mac, Wallace, and Dick rode in the back.

At the beach.

Logan and Dick each took out their surfboards out of the back while Wallace got his aero plane. Mac got her beach bag out and headed for a nice spot on the beach.

Wallace was practicing flying his aero plane very excitedly.

Before Mac was laid down on her stomach to begin reading her favorite book, she laid out her towel on the sand, and stacked her books on one of the corners. She took off her shorts and tank top, exposing her brand new black two-piece bikini. She was hoping to get a much needed tan.

Dick was supposed to be putting a light coat of wax on his surfboard before testing it out, but something caught his full attention instead. Sitting only a few feet across from him was Mac putting sun-tan lotion on her legs.

Dick couldn't get his eyes off of her. He was so enchanted by her beauty that he didn't notice when she spoke to him, "May I help you?"

"…" Dick couldn't form any words.

Mac smiled at him, "Earth to Dick," she stated moving her hands in front of his face.

"Um… d-do you a n-need a h-hand?" He stammered out.

Mac raised an eyebrow; she picked up the sun-tan lotion, and handed it to him, "If you can put some on my shoulders and back it'd be great. Keep your hands where I can see them, Casablancas." She warned.

Dick squirted some sun-tan lotion nervously onto his hands getting ready to rub it on her shoulders. His hands began shaking as they came closer to her skin. Before applying it on, he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Across the beach.

Madison, Troy, and their posse stood there watching incredulously as the scenes unfolded in front of them.

Madison was fuming, 'This can not and will not happen if I can help it!'

Mac and friends neglected to notice them on the other side.

In the parking lot.

Veronica had stayed behind in Logan's big bird to pick up the contents of her bag. They had fallen out when Logan made a quick turn right before they reached the beach. Unfortunately, one of the ear buds of her ipod itouch had gotten stuck on the seat adjuster latch.

She had been struggling for the last ten minutes trying to unhook it.

"Do you need any help?" Logan asked smiling. He had stayed behind to wait for her; for two very distinct reasons, the first and most important one was to spend some extra quality time with a particular Polly pocket sized blonde and two to secure his baby by locking his precious car.

"Tada!" She hollered victoriously showing off her unhooked ear bud up in the air.

Logan clapped mockingly, "Yay!"

Veronica rolled her eyes at him, grabbed her bag, and stepped out of the car. As she did one of her sandals fell of her foot, she leaned back against the door to put it back on. Unfortunately, her shirt got jammed in the door which was preventing her from leaving her current position.

Logan began walking away after securing the alarm and noticed Veronica wasn't following him, "Are you coming?" He questioned her as he turned to look her way.

Veronica looked sheepishly, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked highly interested.

Veronica looked down at her feet, "I'mstuck" she mumbled.

He leaned in closer, "What? I didn't catch that."

"…I'm stuck…" She pouted, clearly defeated.

"Here let me help." He said coming closer to her. "Move a little to your right so I can open the door."

"My shirt is caught right in the middle, I can't." Veronica looked up at him, "You can always open the door from the inside of the car?"

Logan quickly dismissed that idea afraid he could hurt her if he opened the door too hard. Finally, remembering he had a Swiss army knife in his key chain, he came up with the perfect plan, "How about I cut you out?" He suggested after showing her his Swiss army knife.

Veronica simply nodded.

He began cutting her shirt off, setting her free once more, from her current and temporarily imprisonment, "There." He stated proudly.

In her best southern accent she replied, "My hero." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and began walking towards the beach.

Logan just stood their watching her retreating form with a smile slowly creeping on his face.

About an hour later.

Logan and Dick had been riding the waves for about thirty minutes now.

Veronica put her ear buds on and began playing her ipod at full blast. As the music commenced, she began singing along, she had initiated softly, but quickly started to get louder and louder with each note that passed.

Mac looked over at her BFF amused. She had told her various times that she had a beautiful singing voice and shouldn't have to hide it.

Veronica had always laughed it out and said she was just being a good BFF.

Wallace had stopped flying his aero plane and was now sitting next to Mac listening to Veronica sing.

Logan and Dick noticed Wallace's actions; they had also heard a beautiful voice and decided it was best to check it out.

Veronica continued to sing along to one of her favorite songs of all time, completely clueless of having an audience around her, listening and watching her intently:

… _And then tricked them back into me/__ You saved me I was almost dead/ I don't wanna hurt you/ I don't wanna make you sway…_

Logan couldn't believe his ears; this great voice was coming out of this petite blonde, she sang wonderfully.

_Like I know I've done before/ I will not do it anymore/ I've always been a dreamer/ I'__ve had my head among the clouds…_

He wanted to get closer to her; he walked nearer, accidentally kicking some sand on her legs causing her to yelp.

_Now that I'm coming down__/ Won't you be my solid ground?-_

"Jesus!" She took her sun glasses off forcefully only to be startled by everyone watching her.

"No, not Jesus." He gives her a smug smile. "Logan."

She rolled her eyes at him, "How long have you guys been there listening to me sing?"

"Damn V! Who would have known you could sing like that!" Wallace told her thrilled.

"Thanks." She replied doubtfully.

"No you do. You sing amazing!" Added Dick.

"Yeah, that is why Logan kicked sand all over me." She countered.

"I can fix that!" And with that Logan picked her up from the sand bride style and began running towards the water.

Veronica didn't have a chance to react.

"Logan! Put me down! Lo-" _Splash. _

Mac started laughing hysterically. "I can't believe he did that! He is so gonna get it when she comes back up." She stated in between laughs.

Dick felt this was the perfect opportunity to do the same and without a second thought he reached down and grabbed her. He threw her over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could towards the water, but instead of just dropping her in he went in with her.

Wallace was amused by this whole ordeal. When his mother first told him they were moving to Neptune he wasn't very excited about leaving all of his friends behind. But now sitting there watching these new people; maybe things weren't as bad as he expected.

He decided to join in on the fun; splishing and splashing water around, chasing each other just to see who could drop who the most.

They all decided they needed a break. As they walked back to their stuff they noticed Madison Sinclair, Troy Vandergraff, and their posse standing there over their stuff.

Mac's book was torn up; pages scattered all over the sand. Veronica ipod had been smashed along with Wallace's aero plane. Logan and Dick's surfboard were written all over with words like: Slut, or Trailer trash, or Gold digging whores.

"Look! What we have here?" Troy said gesturing to Veronica and Mac.

Logan and Dick gritted their teeth. Wallace clenched his fists. They didn't know who this guy was, but they sure didn't like him.

"What do you want Troy?" Asked Mac unimpressed.

"Because if you are looking for a heart? …you need to continue walking down the yellow brick road." Veronica added with an innocent smile.

"Or wait, Madi, were you on your quest for a brain?" Asked Mac

Veronica shook her head, "I don't think that was it, Mac. Because in order to gain one, one must have compassion, be friendly, but most importantly understand what L-O-V-E is. I don't think neither of them people know what that is. But I do think Shelly is looking for courage. I might be wrong, Shelly?" Veronica looked over at her expectedly.

Troy saw this as an opportunity, "Says the trashiest of them all. So, what's the going rate now? Two for the price of one? With the side order of an STI."

These remarks did it for all three boys, simultaneously, Logan, Dick, and Wallace punched Troy. Logan hit him right across the jaw, Dick hit him right on the eyebrow, and Wallace hit him on the stomach; causing him to fall back.

John Enbom, Luke, and Skyler quickly jumped in to defend Troy.

Logan, Dick, and Wallace maintained their ground ready to fight whoever came their way. They were positive a fight was about to start.

Neither group moved a muscle, refusing to show any weakness, it was now a stand off.

Madison, Shelly, and Natasha were sending Mac and Veronica death glares.

"What are you doing here Madison?" Asked Veronica trying to get this over with. She was actually enjoying herself very much before they had intruded in on the fun.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We were just here to have some fun."

"Cut the crap, Madison." Veronica insisted.

"Since when does a person of my level owe the hired help any form explanation? Never." Bit out Madison.

Veronica chuckled, "That's the best you could do? Seriously, Madi, you are losing your touch. You know, why don't you do us all a favor and take your lame pose back to where you came from. And save us the problem of doing it for you." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm leaving because Troy needs to see a doctor NOT because you told me. But 'this' isn't over!"

"Looking forward to it!" Replied Mac.

Madison and all her toadies left the scene after Mac's last reply.

"This really sucks!" Yelled Wallace clearly frustrated after picking one of the pieces of his aero plane.

"I'm sorry." Veronica said helping him pick up the pieces.

"It's just…" Everyone turned to look at him, "My dad helped me built this when I was twelve… It's the last thing we ever worked on together before he passed away."

"I'm really sorry." Mac whispered placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, me too." He spoke softly.

"We can take it to a place to get it fix or something." Dick suggested.

Wallace just nodded.

Mac then began picking up the pages to her favorite book, _Tuesdays with Morrie_, it had been completely destroyed, and it had been an autographed copy. Veronica had given it to her for her birthday a couple of years ago.

The same thing with Veronica's ipod, Mac had given it to her for her birthday; she had to fix a lot of computers to pay for it.

"Argh! I can't stand her! I can't believe she did this!" Mac yelled throwing her arms up in the air exasperated.

"Don't let her get to you, Mac. Look, at the bright side now we can put my plan into motion." Veronica said suggestively.

Mac quirked an eyebrow, "I'm all ears."

"Actually, we are all in." Logan added pointing to Dick and Wallace also.

"You are?" Asked Veronica taken back.

"Of course we are, she hurt Valerie." Dick added like it was obvious.

"Valerie?" Mac asked very curiously.

Dick grabbed his surfboard, "Nobody hurts my baby and gets away with it!"

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Bella: **You are right about that, she never does learn, but she will start getting the message very soon… Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** You are not the only one that wants to smack her trust me! I never really liked her when in the show. She will be getting hers… Jealous Logan is very hot, I definitely agree. Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** Yes, the do end up going to dog beach. I hope you enjoy what happens at the beach with our little guests? They will be teaching them how to surf… in later chapters. I definitely agree… Logan or Dick can teach me how to surf any day! Lol. I really liked Weevil's character in the show, so, I thought it'd be fun to add him in. He is going to be vital for some key points in the story. I'm really glad you like the friendship I'm building for them here. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891: **I always felt that Weevil and Veronica had a great relationship, one that would never go beyond an unbreakable friendship. Because both are very similar, not meant to fit in with the "in crowd," but meant to stand out. Besides, they are both marshmallows! I thought it'd be cute to have the boys include themselves in the girls outing. They are not the type to back down…I hope you like what happened at the beach. Thanks for commenting!

**Nrgirl90:** I hope you like what I did with the whole beach scene. Thanks for commenting!

**Jclayton: **Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki Uotani:** You are not the only one have those feelings about Madison I guarantee it! Its kind off fun making her into a complete wench because the better the revenge will be… Thank for commenting!

**Pdmntpdl:** I'm really glad you like what I've done with the AU and that you like what I did with Mac's and Veronica's friendship. Thanks for commenting!

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will)**.


	6. Chapter 6: Retaliation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 6: Retaliation **

"Okay then, it's settled. Everyone knows what they have to do?" Veronica asked looking around her living room.

"This is genius." Stated Logan, getting up from his seat on the couch.

"Are you sure we aren't going overboard here?" Asked Wallace a bit concerned.

"Not at all." Added Mac. "This is nothing compared to what they did. They wrecked valuable items. All we are doing is getting even."

"I totally agree." Piped Dick.

"Good, it's settled. We'll get started this week, finalize any details, and they will carried out next week." Veronica smiled happily.

"How about we watch a movie and order in?" Suggested Mac.

"Yes, please. I'm starving." Grumbled the petite blonde.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

At school the next day, during lunch, Wallace happily walks to their lunch table.

"Why are you so happy today, sport?" Logan questions his friend.

Wallace places a small piece of paper with a number written on it on the table for Logan to see.

"What is that?" Mac asks getting closer to the table.

"I believe those are a girl's digits, Mackie." Dick sits down on the table next to her.

"Mackie?" Inquired Veronica, quirking an eyebrow at the taller blonde standing right behind him.

"Yup, you have a problem with that, Ronnie?" Teased Dick.

"Of course not, Dickie." Veronica smiled innocently.

Logan laughed.

Mac threw a fry at him, "What's so funny, Loggie?"

"Can you believe this, Wally?" Logan mocked his friends.

He smiled brightly, "This isn't just any number. It's Georgia's number and what a fine number it is."

"Do explain more." Veronica stated.

"Ooh." Cooed Mac.

"She gave it to me last period. We are going on a date Friday."

"That's great man!" Logan patted him on the back.

"You can borrow my truck, if you'd like." Offered Dick.

"Thanks man. I might just take you up on that."

LoVeMaDi

_Veronica rounds the corner of an empty school corridor with successive sets of lockers on the side between classroom doors._

'_Random locker searches. It's the latest tactic the administration has adopted in their losing war on drugs except the searches aren't really random_.'

_Standing in front of Veronica's locker are a tall, stern looking man in a suit and a deputy, Deputy Sacks, who holds the leash of a German shepherd. _

'_I know when they're gonna happen before Principal Clemons does_.'

Deputy Sacks sneers, "_Veronica Mars, this should be good_."

Principal Clemmons glares at him, "_Veronica, will you please open your locker?_"

_As_ she _is doing so, the dog starts to bark._

"_Buster_." Veronica warns the k-9.

_The dog gives a little whine and obeys her. Deputy Sacks looks down at the dog, disappointed by its acquiescence. _

_Veronica opens her locker_, _it is completely empty _except_ for a picture on the back of the door. It is a picture of Clemmons framed in a heart_. "_Wow. This is a little embarrassing_.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Mac and Wallace were in art class sitting with another student.

_He is looking through a notebook_, "_This is so twisted. I love it_."

"_Well can you do it_? We need it before this week is over." Mac asked full of hope.

His smile grows, "_Oh hell yeah, for you_ and Veronica, _oh anything. I'll even throw in the glazing gratis._"

Mac and Wallace high-five each other, "_Got to town. Thanks, Corny_."

_Corny continues to flick through the notebook_.

'Phase one: now in motion.' Mac walks out of the room with a huge smile on her face. Wallace follows close behind.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

It's after school and _Veronica is sitting in her car_. '_If there is justification for my actions right now, it's this._'

_Veronica squeezes her eyes shot_, remembering what happened at the beach with Madison and Troy.

Across the street from her; _a dark-haired man, presumably Mr. Sinclair, meets Madison partway to the house and takes the_ shopping bags from her. _He sets_ them down near the entrance _and takes her arm._ _He leads her back to the driveway in front of the garage. One of the doors of the garage opens automatically. There are shouts and claps._

_Madison's family _scream "_Surprise!_"

_A brand new red Mercedes CLK 350 is slowly backed out. It has a large bow on it. It bears the license plate GOTZMINE._

"_Ah! Oh, my God!_" Shrieks in a very high pitched voice. _Madison hugs the driver._ "_Oh! Thank you!_"

_Veronica aims the camera at the license plate and takes pictures. _'Phase two: has begun…'

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Miss Veronica, Mr. Logan's bedroom is up the stairs, down the hall, the second to last door to your left." An elderly woman informed her. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

The elderly woman closed the door behind her and went back to her duties.

Veronica went up the stairs and down the hall to Logan's bedroom, "Did you miss me?" she asked walking straight into the room without knocking.

Logan walked out of his bathroom with only a towel tied around his waist and another one drying his hair. He looked up at her surprised. They weren't supposed to meet for another thirty minutes.

She stood there frozen; her eyes traveling up his very muscular and toned chest that was still a bit wet. It was just the way she remembered it from the beach. Except this time he wasn't wearing his swim trunks, just a towel.

Logan smirked smugly at her, he'd caught her staring, but he sure wasn't going to complain, "You're early?"

Veronica quickly turned around, "Um, yeah. Mac called me a couple of minutes ago said she was already on her way. I assumed she was already here. I had to get some work done for phase two and thought it was best to come right back here when I finished it."

He could tell she was embarrassed for having found him nearly naked. Her neck as well as her face was completely red.

He walked right past her to his dresser to get some clothes as he walked back to the bathroom, he leaned very close to her, and whispered, "I'll be right back."

His hot breath caused many shivers to curse through her body as soon as she felt his hot breath come in contact with her ear.

While Logan finished getting dressed the other three guests arrived.

"Phase one and two are now in motion. What about you guys?" Veronica looks over at Wallace and Dick, but averts her eyes from meeting Logan's.

"I already started doing my research for the next phase." Wallace stated proudly.

Dick smirks, "I'm working on my part."

Logan simply nodded his head. 'She is too cute. She can't even look me in the eye.'

Mac noticed this interaction between her best friend and Logan. "I'm very hungry and thirsty." She pointed out.

"I'll ask the cook to make us something." Logan stood up and walked towards the door, "Anything in particular?"

"I'm a vegetarian." She replied.

"I'll help you get the drinks." Volunteered Wallace.

Mac shot Dick an 'excuse us' look.

"I have to use the bathroom." He said getting up from his seat on the bed.

The boys all left downstairs to do their thing leaving Veronica and Mac all alone in Logan's bedroom.

"What happened between you and Logan?" She quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Noth-"

Mac crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Don't even try evading that question, Mars." She warned her.

Veronica let out a sigh and mumbled, "IsawLoganpracticallynaked."

"Say again?"

She took a deep breath, "…I saw Logan practically naked."

"What?!" Exclaimed Mac.

"He was just wearing a towel around his waist." She blushed. "I thought you were already here so I just walked in without knocking."

Mac let out a laugh, "You're starting to like him aren't you?"

"No!" She answered in a matter of seconds.

Mac gladly pointed out, "You answered that a little too quickly."

"I don't. He's an obligatory psychotic jackass." The petite blonde denied any feelings towards him.

"Admit it. You like him." Insisted her friend giving her a pointed look.

Veronica shook her head; it was useless to argue against her long term friend because they would just keep at it until one of them finally gave up.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"So, what's up with you and Ronnie?" Dick walked into the kitchen heading straight for the bowl of popcorn sitting on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Logan replied pulling some water bottles out of the fridge.

Wallace scoffed, "Like you don't know what he's talking about."

"I wouldn't' be asking if I did." He countered placing all the items on a tray.

"Seriously dude, even I noticed Veronica averted looking at you-"

"And the constant glances you kept throwing her way." Wallace added, "Not very subtle if I may add."

Logan grabbed the tray and walked out of the kitchen.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"I want to speak with Jeff."

"May I ask whose calling?" The receptionist replied.

"Logan Echolls." He tapped his pen on the desk impatiently.

"One second, Mr. Echolls while I transfer you."

"Logan, my man, how are you? How's your mom?" A skinny tall dark haired man wearing a dark blue suit answered.

"We're good. She's actually out promoting her new film in L.A."

His mom's old friend and photographer asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I have a very important favor to ask you. Can you meet for lunch?"

"Sure. Where?"

Logan told him which restaurant and at what time before hanging up the phone.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"What brings you to this side of town blondie?" The bald headed biker asked her not bothering to look up from his place on the floor.

Veronica tilted her head to the side and gave him her best smirk.

"Oh, no." He put the wrench down. "What do you want?"

She pouted, "What makes you think I need something? Can't I just stop by to see an old friend?"

"Ha!" He laughed, "Not when it's you."

She crossed her arms defensively in front of her, "And why not?"

"You did the head tilt." He smiled brightly at her, "That always means trouble."

Veronica slumped down her shoulders guiltily, "Ok, I give. I need a couple of favors."

"Favors? As in plural?" He leaned against his motorcycle.

"Yes, favors, but this benefits both of us. Besides it can be a little payback… you do remember what happened last week?"

Weevil automatically clenched his fists remembering last week's events.

Madison had had his grandmother fired and falsely accused her of stealing valuables and credit fraud by stealing credit cards from her house.

Luckily, when the Echolls moved in to town she'd been able to get a new job.

Troy had some of his bike members arrested and nearly expelled from school for some bogus drug charges.

Veronica was able to clear both his grandmother's and friend's name of the alleged crimes.

"Ok, I bite." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'm listening."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Dick and Wallace were attentively working in front of the laptop doing their part.

"This is sick, man. I love it!" Dick typed in a couple of key words before pressing return.

Wallace looked from behind his shoulder and smirked, "They won't know what hit them."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica and Mac walked into a beauty supply store.

"Hey Mac." Greeted the girl behind the counter. "Are you going to re-do your highlights again?"

"Not today, Sandy." She smiled at her.

Mac had become a well known customer to this particular beauty supply store. She was in here at least once every couple of weeks for the past three years.

"Did you finally get that new product in?" She asked enthusiactic.

The girl walked over to them and led them down a couple of aisles. "This is the newest thing, Mac. Ten times more durable."

"Really?" Veronica asked getting a box from one of the shelves.

"Yeah! Doesn't matter where you go. That stuff won't come off for at least two months."

Veronica and Mac both looked at each other and smirked.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	7. Chapter 7: The Havoc Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I will be posting the other stories this week. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 7: The Havoc Begins **

_Monday _

Veronica couldn't contain her excitement all night. The excitement was so great she ended up waking up extra early on Monday morning.

A couple of cheerleaders and jocks ran across the school parking lot as Veronica, Mac, and Wallace arrived in her LeBaron. They all get out of the car and headed towards a twittering crowd that has gathered in front of the school.

All three friends made their way through the crowd.

"Who did this guy piss off to get himself up there?" A male voice rang out in the crowd.

A girl dressed all in black answered, "The bikers."

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" Inquired a frustrated cheerleader.

The focus of the crowd's attention is on none other than Troy Vandergraff taped naked to the flagpole except for some duct tape positioned to cover whatever was left of his dignity. The word 'douche bag' was painted largely across his chest. He was encircled by the crowd. No one was helping Troy get down.

"Yeah, right." Scoffed Luke. "I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!"

Dick pushes his way through the crowd and comes to stand in between Mac and Veronica. He pulls out a camera from his pocket, "All right, say cheese. Smile." And takes a picture.

The school bell rings and the crowd starts to disperse leaving Troy all alone and still taped to the flagpole.

Veronica looks over at her friends, "This is going to be a wonderful day!" Her voice is full of enthusiasm and energy.

"Yes, it is." They all agree. "Let's go to class."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica walks into her health class and isn't surprised to see a student hang a "Welcome to Winter Carnival" sign off the shoulders of a large cut-out of a snowman in sunglasses. The "snow" on the sign is glittery.

The student moves back to admire his masterpiece.

Veronica peers into the room as she moves forward, passing Madison and J.B. who are sitting at Ms. Hauser's desk, making a banner. Behind them are a bank of cupboards, some bearing labels such as "videos," "beakers," "lab utensils," and "Petri dishes." J.B. is applying glue to the banner to add glitter, Madison isn't very happy.

Veronica sits down in her regular seat and pulls out her cell phone when she feels it vibrate; it's a text from Logan.

_Pizza, Chinese, or Italian for lunch?_

Veronica's face lights up immediately and responds, _Surprise me_.

Logan's smirk only grew.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

When Mac and Wallace made their way out to the quad they spotted their friends Logan, Veronica, and Dick already there.

Veronica was about to take a bite out of her pizza, but stooped when she saw Troy being escorted out of school by his dad. "Phase one completed." She took a big bite.

Mac sat down on the bench next to Dick and Wallace sat across Logan and Veronica.

"It went fine by the looks of it." Logan added very chirpy.

"Are we still on for movie night tonight?" Mac inquired.

Wallace mocked frowned.

"What's wrong Wally?" Dick inquired as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to join you guys."

"And why not Wallace?" Veronica asked concerned.

He looked down at his hands, "I start working at the Sac N' Pac tonight."

Mac patted Wallace's back, "That's great. Just make sure to be very careful."

"Don't worry Wallace; I'll let my boys know to keep an eye out." Weevil added as he sat down on the table.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

_Tuesday_

Shelly was comfortably wrapped in satin linens while sleeping in her king sized bed. It was now 8:10 a.m.

She turned sideways trying to get comfortable and to block out the sun that was currently shining in her face. "Argh!" She threw the pillow at the window thinking it might block it or something. It didn't work.

She looked at her clock, "Shit! I'm late for the exam." She threw her covers down and ran to her shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she came out of the bathroom wearing a towel on her head and was already dressed; she grabbed a pair of shoes, and had the chauffer drive her to school.

When she got to school, she tossed the towel in the back seat and ran to class with semi-wet hair.

She ran to class because she was now forty minutes late. Class was almost over.

Inside the classroom, everyone was desperately trying to finish their fifty multiple choice exam including three short essay questions.

She opened the door forcefully causing everyone to stop what they were working on and direct their attention to her. Everyone's mouth fell open at the sight before them. Nobody knew what to say or do because it was so disturbing.

"Yo, her hair is fucking green." A guy spoke a little too loudly.

Her once blonde locks were now a colorful fluorescent green.

"Her hair looks hideous and ridiculous." Commented an 09er girl.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Asked another one completely disgusted.

A student sitting in the back raised his hand.

The teacher rubbed her eyes before turning her attention back to the rest of the class, "What do you need Luke?"

"I was going to ask you to open the blinds because it's a bit dim back here, but if Shelly stands right over there. I think we'll be good."

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Shelly ran out of the classroom crying and failing to notice she accidentally went into the boy's bathroom.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Stacy a girl in Veronica's third period class came running into the classroom, "Did you guys hear about Shelly?"

Veronica was sitting in her regular seat listening to her ipod waiting for the next bomb to drop.

"No. What happened to her?" Another gossipier asked already intrigued.

"Apparently, she was abducted by aliens." A guy that had just walked in joined the conversation.

The other girl chuckled, "Yeah, right."

"What really happened?" Another girl sitting towards the front asked not believing the first response.

"She dyed her hair fluorescent green." Stacy ended her previous comment.

Veronica hid her smirk. 'Phase two completed.' She thought before taking out her notebook.

_Flashback _

_Veronica walked up to Shelly's house wearing the cheerleading uniform and wig. "Like OMG, I like totally forgot my math book here like last wee__k and I like need it tonight. Can I like go get it or something? I'm sure Shell's won't mind." She did her best valley girl accent. _

"_Sure thing miss." The maid responded. _

_Veronica walked into the house and waited for the maid to lead her to Shelly's bedroom. They were about to reach the top of the stairs when the door bell rang again. Veronica stopped and looked at the maid, "You can go and get the door while I get my book asap."_

_The maid hesitated for a minute, but went to open the door. _

_Dick was outside waiting for the maid to answer the door. He was wearing a pair of Hawaiian red shorts and sandals. "Dude, like my car won't start and my phone just died. Can I like use your phone to call a friend?" He gave her his best Dick Casablancas smirk. _

_He was there to distract the maid long enough for Veronica to do the switch. He was calling this small phase 'Eye Candy.' _

"_Sorry sir, I'm not allowed to let anybody into the house."_

_In the meantime, Veronica walked into Shelly's bathroom and emptied the contents of her shampoo replacing it with fluorescent green hair dye instead. __This hair dye though was so up to date that it lacked the smell regular dyes had and it didn't leave a person's skin blemished. _

_She flushed the toilet before leaving the room. _

_Veronica made her way back down stairs to Dick and the maid who were standing outside the door, "Well, like here it is." She showed her the math book, "Thanks, I'll call Shell's later and let her know how great you are. Toodles." With that she left the premises. _

"_That's bogus, but whatever. I'll like try the next house." Dick shrugged his shoulders before leaving. _

_End Flashback_

LoVeMaDiLoVe

_Wednesday_

Veronica heads towards her apartment after working a couple of hours at Mars Investigations when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"How are you this fine afternoon?" Veronica ponders.

Weevil smiles into the receiver, "So, if you want to see German engineering reduced to a cube, come by the yard tonight around eight."

"I'll be there right after dinner. Thanks Weevil. Bye." After hanging up the phone Veronica quickly dials everyone's number to tell them to meet her at the yard fifteen minutes before eight to see history in the making

MaDiLoVeMaDi

It was seven forty-five. It was sprinkling.

The whole gang is standing right by Madison's Mercedes as they watch another car being placed in the crusher and crushed.

Weevil arrives, "So, we're all ready to go as soon as they finish. I even washed it so it'd be shiny when we crush it. I know it doesn't sound logical, but trust me, it's much better."

"Should we do it?" Wallace asked unsure if that was crossing the line.

Weevil turns to look at him, "Are you sure? 'Cause, you know, I…I did go through all the trouble of stealing it."

"Let's do it." Piped up Mac who was holding the umbrella.

Dick puts his arm around her shoulders, "I totally agree. She deserves that and more. She doesn't even know you and she decided to unleash her anger out on you because you talk to these lovely ladies."

"Just remembering what they did to all of our stuff makes me so mad. We need to get even. It's the rule we live by."

"This was along time coming."

He nodded his head in agreement, "Crush it!"

"Bold choice." Logan patted his back.

"Then it's settled." Weevil motions to another guy to prepare the car.

The guy presses a couple of buttons and a big machine picks up the red Mercedes. It places the car in the crusher and crushes it.

"Wow, Weevil you were right it is shiny." Dick adds before handing Weevil a wad of cash for their trouble.

'Phase three completed.' Thought Wallace triumphantly.

"Thanks." They all say in unison and leave the yard.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

_Thursday_

"Cindy, you can't leave without eating any breakfast." Natalie scolded her daughter for trying to skip out on a healthy breakfast before leaving for school.

"I'm running late mom." She countered.

"That is not an excuse young lady. Here take this with you." She handed her a bagel and thermo filled with freshly brewed coffee.

"Thanks mom."

"Have a good day sweetie."

As Mac closed the door behind her she spotted a tall blonde waiting for her in the driveway.

She couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face, "Can I help you?" She asked walking towards him.

Dick walks around his truck to approach her on the passenger side, "I don't know, can you?" He quirks an eyebrow at her quizzically.

"May I help you?" She corrects herself.

"Ah, you may." He leans in closer to her as he looks around them, "See, I came here to surprise this _extremely_ hot girl with a ride to school today."

Mac can feel her neck turning red as she blushes.

"Can you help me find her?" He whispers into her ear. The hot air of his breath sending shivers down her spine.

Mac mock pouts, "No can do. This average looking gal is running late to school."

"Silly Mackie." He taps the tip of her nose with his index finger. "I already have. The only problem is she still hasn't given me an answer."

"I do believe the problem lies in that said boy hasn't properly asked her."

He cleared his throat, "Mackie, would you do me the honors of letting me escort you to school today?"

She shook her head 'no' as she simultaneously answered, "You may." A big smile still plastered on her face.

Dick grinned and opened the door for her so she could get in.

"Thank you."

He closed the door and ran to the other side as quickly as possible before driving away.

As they drove to school, Dick continued to glance at Mac through the corner of his eye. The only noticeable noise was that of the engine and the music that played softly in the background.

Mac was looking out the window enjoying the scenery. She could feel Dick's eyes on her and that unnerved her, "Do I have something on my face?" Mac asked out of the blue.

He turned to look at her bewildered while they waited for the light to turn green, "No, why would you think that?"

"You continue to look at me." She turns to look at him. "I thought that maybe I had something on my teeth or on my face."

"Not very subtle, huh?" He asked tearing his gaze away from her and back on the road.

"Nope." She returned her focus back to the window, watching everything very intently as they continued their way to school.

'It's just like pulling off a band-aid.' He thought. Dick ran a hand through his shaggy hair and took a deep breath, "Mac, would you like to be my date for Winter Carnival?" He asked her while parking the car in his usual spot.

Mac turned to look at him completely shocked.

Dick was looking directly at her while timidly biting his bottom lip. His eyes were pleading silently with hers for a quick and straight answer.

"I'd love to." She answered honestly.

Dick reached over the console, grabbed her hand, and gently placed a kiss on it. "Awesome."

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Logan, Dick, Wallace, Weevil, and Mac were all sitting at their usual lunch table joking around when Veronica finally made her way towards them with a sad expression conveying on her features.

"Why are you so gloomy Supafly?"

"Ms. Dent just asked me to take pictures at the carnival tomorrow for the Navigator and to work the snow cone machine for two hours."

"Would you like me to help you?" Logan offered, hoping deep down that she'd say yes.

"I don't want to bother you and much less interfere with any of your prior engagements." She didn't mean to snap at him, but she wasn't really looking forward to serving people snow cones.

"I wouldn't be asking if I had any." He clarified. He knew she was a bit frustrated since she was asked to do everything the last minute.

Veronica was about to reproach when Mac spoke.

"She'd love your help. Pick her up at two."

Logan turns to Mac very amused, "Will she be talking to me then or will you be translating?-"

This time it was Dick who interrupted, "I'm afraid Veronica is on her own because Mackie here will be busy." He winked at her.

"It's settled, I'll pick you up tomorrow at two Ronnie."

Veronica was about to ask her BFF what Dick meant when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Saved by the bell." Wallace added under his breath, he picked up his tray from the table, and way his way to class.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! I wasn't too sure of this chapter... Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Carnival

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 8: Winter Carnival **

_Friday_

Mac and Wallace ran up a short flight of steps, "Let's go." It was only a couple more minutes before the bell rang for lunch.

"Hey Flojo, slow your ass down."

Mac pauses at the top and holds Wallace back to observe Troy, whose locker is about to be searched by Principal Clemmons and Deputy Sacks.

Troy opens the locker and steps back, "There you go." He states confidently.

From inside the locker, a bong, in the form of a cherub, can be seen.

Clemmons reaches for it, "Well, what's this Troy? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana."

Sacks looks down at him, "That's exactly what it looks like."

Clemmons and Sacks both grab Troy by the arms, "Back to the office. Come on."

Troy is amazed and looks around, spotting Mac and Wallace.

The bell rings.

A guy walking down the hall, "Oh man, Troy's busted."

Everyone else turns to look at the 09er who is being escorted by Principal Clemmons and Deputy Sacks. There is complete silence.

Troy continues to stare angrily at Mac and Wallace and points at them, "It was you?"

Mac does a "who me?" gesture and looks at Wallace.

Troy laughs, then gets serious, "Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over, okay."

Wallace exaggerates a yawn.

"Hey." Clemmons warns.

Troy grins, but is still pointing, and now is inches away from them. "You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this."

Sacks pushes Troy along, "Move it."

"I will." He swears still glaring at the pair.

"Let's go now." Clemmons pulls him away from them.

Corny watches from the other side and then walks on, congratulating Mac and Wallace as he goes, "Eee, solid."

Wallace places his arm around her shoulders, "You're right, that was funny. Let's go to lunch."

"Mmm, I'm starving." She agreed.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Wallace turned to glare at his friend.

Mac grins in return.

Veronica, Logan, and Dick quirked an eyebrow at the pair sitting before them because it was evident they were hiding something.

Mac answers the unasked question, "Apparently, Troy believes Wallace here is cu-te." She made sure to emphasize the last word while pinching Wallace's cheek.

Wallace pouted.

Everyone else laughed.

"That was before he promised to make us pay." He finished informing his friends.

Weevil approached the table, "Word on the street is Troy got suspended for three days for getting caught smoking weed in the auditorium while having sex with Madison."

The group laughed once more. That was music to their ears, Troy was suspended, and rumors were spreading like wild fires.

'Phase four completed.' Thought Weevil.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

School was let out at twelve-thirty because the carnival was scheduled to begin at one-thirty.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Dick and Mac had already arrived at the carnival walking hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"So, how good are your ring tossing abilities?" She batted her eyelashes at him hoping he'd get the hint.

He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand sweetly, "Let's go find out."

Mac giggles at his gesture. He was being really sweet.

On their way to one of the booths they bump into John Enbom, J.B. and other 09ers. He glared at them, "Look what we have here." He looked between Dick and Mac disgustedly.

Dick stiffens automatically, his posture changing immediately going from relaxed to defensive

"You aren't going to introduce us, Cin-dy?" She glares at him. "Where are your manners? I have to say you guys do look awfully cute together. Aren't they?" John looks over his shoulder at his friends.

"Move." Demands Dick taking a step forward.

John smirks, but doesn't move, "Dude, relax. I'm just lookin' out for you."

"I don't need you to look after me du-de. I'm fine." His voice is oddly calm. Dick's fists were clenching and unclenching. He was trying very hard to keep calm.

"Yeah, I bet. Good hands." He waggles his eyebrows at them. "You gotta take it easy on her though. You know, if you're gonna pop her cherry.-"

Dick's fist connected to his jaw in a quick swift and strong blow, he was infuriated to say the least. No one and he meant no one talked that way about Mac.

John lost his balance and ended up on the ground.

Dick leaned down and pulled him up by his collar, "You're an asshole! I better not find out you are talking about her again or this is going to be so much worse." He threatened, Dick punched him once more for extra measure and in case he didn't grasp his point the first time.

He grabbed Mac's hand and led her away from the already surrounding crowd. "Are you okay?" He asked when they were far enough from the scene.

Mac stared at him for a moment in complete amazement; she reached out her hand and touched his cheek as she stepped forward to kiss him. He was accepting and they kiss passionately.

When they broke apart Dick rested his forehead against hers. "Wow…" He smiled down at her, "…Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For defending me." She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him again.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Wallace made his way to the snow cone booth in search of Veronica, "V, you gotta a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up? Is everything okay?" She didn't like the urgency in his voice. "Logan, can you please-"

"I got it." He gave her a sly smile as he assisted the customers that had approached the stand.

"You know the thing we had planned for John?" He whispered the last word so only she could hear.

_Flashback_

_Wallace was sitting at the desk with the computer in front of him, he was typing vigorously._

_Dick was standing right behind him looking over his shoulder. "Found anything?"_

"_Not yet." He continued to type until he finally came across his weapon of choice. He laughed._

_Dick hearing this looked down at the screen and laughed. This was going to be perfect. _

_They had pulled up , the return on a search for "San Diego exotic escort." At the top of the screen, next to the website title, is an advert claiming "All lingerie 30% off." On the left hand side, after the login and password, there is a narrow strip with thumbnails of featured escorts. The pictures tend to focus below the neck and above the knee. _

_The first featured escort is COOKIN-WITH –LUVIN. The details are "Age: 21, Size: 32C-23-34, HT: 5'11", WT 119lbs, HAIR: BLN EYES: BRN, ETHNICITY: CAUCASIAN." _

_Most of the screen, however, is comprised of pictureless entries, such as the first: "BambiGasm: 'Alternative' Escort with attitude to match. Age: 35, Size: 32B-26-32, HT: 5'11", WT 125lbs, HAIR: BLK EYES: BLU, ETHNICITY: CAUCASIAN. Description: Boyfriend, you do not want to get on BambiGasm's mean side, or…treatment. Exotic, athletic built, M.I.L.F. written all over me…don't do couples and a clean hygiene is a must…"_

"_Bambi_gasm, it is!" Cheered Wallace, happily that they'd found someone for their next phase._

_Dick attempted his best British accent, "Of the Boston Gasms?"_

"_One would hope." Wallace replied._

_They burst out laughing. _

_End Flashback_

She nodded her head in remembrance, "Yeah, what about it?"

"We have to do that today." He persisted.

"Okay, but why?" She wasn't sure why the sudden change.

"You haven't heard?" He asked disbelievingly. At Veronica's questioning look he continued. "Apparently Dick punched John more than once for talking bad about Mac."

"He did?" That was music to Veronica's ears.

"Yeah. So, what do you say?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Veronica pulled out her cell phone number, "I'm on it."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Carrie Bishop walked out to the school parking lot with a couple of her friends to meet other 09ers. "This carnival was totally lame."

"A Ferris wheel? What are we four?" Another girl agreed.

John was leaving the carnival as well, but stopped when he saw the girls leaning against some cars. "Car-rie, what have you been up to? Feel like reliving the good old days? How about a quickie in my car?" He offered.

Carrie turned to look at him in disgust, "Did you run into a wall?" She snapped her fingers.

"Oh wait! No just Dick." She laughed humorlessly, "You're hopeless. A quickie? Ha! I've moved on to older men. There's fewer quickies and more longies. Something you would no nothing about."

She pats him on cheek condescendingly and walks away, leaving him belittled and unhappy.

He walks on until he reaches a leg balancing against the bumper of his car, smoothing down a stocking. He stops dead in his tracks, but tries to catch a glimpse of what's underneath her very short skirt.

The woman appears to be a bit older and is sexily dressed. "The bad thing about thigh highs."

He looks her up and down appreciatively, "Yeah, there's nothing bad about thigh highs."

She drops her leg and faces him, "I'm waiting to pick up my daughter."

"Don't you mean, your sister?" He flirts with her.

She smiles wickedly at him, "I mean my stepdaughter. I tend to marry older men, and then I mess around with the younger ones."

They both laugh.

"Good to know."

"You know, I have about another half-hour to kill. I get the feeling that you're fantastic at killing time. Am I right?" She runs finger down his arm.

"Yeah!" He exclaims excitedly, unable to believe his luck he races to open the car's door.

They climb in and shut the door.

Dick and Mac make their way to his truck. Although, they had had a couple of inconveniences earlier the day had turned out to be very fun. Mac was carrying a huge teddy bear Dick had won for her in the ring tossing booth.

A few feet away from them were Veronica and Logan; she was carrying a bag of cotton candy and small stuffed pony in one hand. Logan had won them for her in a basketball shooting game. As they made their way to the car their hands kept bumping together.

They were leaving the carnival since it was over.

"What the hell was that?" John turns back to face the woman-who-isn't. He points to Milf's crotch and wipes his mouth with his shirt. "What is that?"

"What do you call yours?" She counters in a much manlier voice than before.

John spits one more time and wipes his mouth again.

All eyes are on John and the Milf.

"Whoo! Get her, John!" Cheers Mac.

John is furious; he heads towards her, his intent very clear.

Dick stands in front of Mac defensively. Logan sees this and walks over to his friend ready stop what's about to happen or throw in some punches himself.

He wasn't at all happy to find out the things he said about Mac.

John slams Dick against the car and pulls back his fist.

Logan grabs John's fist, "Hit him and you'll suffer worse, I promise you." He seethes. "Not only will he go after you, but I will too. I guarantee it."

John hesitates for a moment, but seems to find his resolve and readies himself.

Dick smiles up at him.

John stares at both guys as he starts to back away. He spits once more, wiping his mouth as he passes Logan.

"You can try to spit out the memories, but they'll stay there."

John looks at him, spits again, and storms away.

"Phase five completed." Wallace stated happily with the result.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Dick walked Mac to the front door while holding her hand. He turned to look at her when they reached the top of the stairs, "I had a really good time today."

"Me too." She smiled at him. "Thank you for defending me and for winning this huge teddy bear for me."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

She stood up on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips, "I'm spending the night at Veronica's. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

Dick smirked, "Sleepover, huh? What do I bring?"

Mac punched him playfully on the chest, "Who said you're invited?"

Dick pouted at her.

'He looks adorable when he pouts.' She thought to herself.

"Ah." She kissed him. "Look, the sleepover is something Veronica and I have been doing since we were little. It consists of junk food, watching cheesy movies, and listening to music." She shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't anything special, it was more of a tradition. "How about I call Veronica and ask her? Although, I'm not too sure Papa Mars will consider it a good idea."

"That's all I ask." He kissed her once more. "I'll call you tomorrow to see what we are doing?"

"Sounds great. Have a good night."

"You too."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica stared out the window, all her focus on the scenery passing them by, it was a quiet drive to her house.

Logan turned off the ignition when they reached their destination.

Veronica turned to look at him, "I really appreciate all your help today at the carnival with the snow cones and the pictures. I know you didn't have to and the way I acted-"

"It was no problem." He interrupted her.

"Thank you." She reached for the handle. "And for getting the pony for me."

"That was nothing." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"You had to play three times before you actually won it." She laughed.

"Totally worth it though." He smiled at her.

She nodded her head in agreement.

Before she stepped out of the vehicle Logan stopped her with his hand on her shoulder, "Listen Veronica, I know we didn't get started on the right foot-"

"Don't worry about it." She looked down at her fidgeting hands. A nervous habit she couldn't get rid off.

Veronica turned around and leaned in closer to him, their faces where mere inches away, Logan instinctively closed his eyes after sucking in a breath.

She smiled at his prediction and kissed him on the corner of his lips, "I had fun today." Her minty breath tickled his face and with that she was out the door.

Logan opened his eyes slowly, 'This girl will never seize to amaze me.'

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac was lying in bed reminiscing about her date with Dick. He had turned out to be funny, dorky, sweet, protective, extremely handsome, and a very good kisser.-

Her train of thought was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She didn't have to look at the screen to know who was calling. "Hey bff."

"Mac-attack! I heard prince charming turned out to be everything you hoped for and more.' She teased.

Mac blushed profusely, "There's just something different about him."

Veronica laughed, "You're a goner already Mackenzie?"

"I just met him. There's still a lot I have to learn about him. You're the one to talk Mars." She accused playfully.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She denied all the implications her friend was implying about Logan and herself.

"Uh huh, don't deny it. What happened between you?" She inquired. "And don't forget who you are talking to."

"Nothing." She paused, knowing she couldn't lie to her best friend even if she tried. "You know me too well…"

"There's a reason why we are best friends. Now out with it."

"I don't know what to think." She took a deep breath. "He was so arrogant and cocky before… and today- And today he was generous and sweet. It was a totally different side of him."

"And you hadn't noticed that before?" She asked disbelievingly. "We have been hanging out with them for a while now."

Veronica shook her head, "I know that. I guess I just didn't want to see it, you know?"

"Explain it to me." She wanted to understand what her friend was talking about.

"Remember how he talked to Weevil the first time we met him?"

"How could I forget? They were at each other throats."

"Well, today he spent a good portion playing with Weevil's little cousin Noelia and even bought her one of those big teddy bears when she couldn't win one."

"They're friends now, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I underestimated him."

She laughed, "You sound surprised?"

"…I kinda kissed him today." She blurted out, not being able to contain it any longer.

"What?!" Mac quickly sat up. "Details! I need details."

"When he dropped me off at home… I kissed him on the corner of his lips." She admitted, crimson coloring her neck and cheeks.

"Logan and Veronica sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage-" Mac teased.

"I really should have taken this one to the grave." She stated annoyed by her friends antics.

"Alright, I'll stop." She paused for a moment trying to contain her laughter. "Dick kinda invited himself to the sleepover." She wasn't sure what response to expect from her friend.

"Come again?" She was taken aback.

"He asked me what I was doing tomorrow and I told him about our sleepover. He suggested they should come over too."

"They?"

"Dick, Logan, and Wallace, I presume."

"I'm not sure my dad will like that idea."

"That's what I told him…Doesn't hurt to ask though, right?"

Veronica stayed quiet for a minute, "I don't know…"

"School project?" She tried and when she didn't reply, "Co-ed slumber party?"

"I'm not promising anything."

"That's all I ask."

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**Don't worry, I know I've used some of the pranks from the show, but things will start changing dramatically in the next chapters...**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
